holestreetfandomcom-20200213-history
Nita Evans
Nita Evans (nee Squinteye) is the daughter of Wallace Squinteye & Teg Squinteye, the sister of Fuchsia Squinteye, & the three-time ex wife of Nick Evans. She made her debut in November 2008, and initially departed in August 2015. She returned for one episode in December 2015, and another short stint between October & November 2016. She returned permanently in November 2017. She is due to depart permanently in early 2020. Nita is one of the longest serving characters, and one of the most famous. She was also one of the lead characters between 2008-11, and again from 2012-15. Storylines Nita first appears in November 2008, when she returns late one night, and moves into 1 Hole Street. Fuchsia introduces her to Nick the following day. Delilah & Laura are both on holiday, and Nick and Fuchsia are the only ones in the house. Denzil appears and throws a cup of boiling hot tea over Nita, however she is ok. Nick and Nita begin a relationship behind Fuchsia's back (Nick was seeing Fuchsia at this point). Nick decides to tell Fuchsia, who goes angry and throws things at Nick and Nita. Teg comes round and drags Fuchsia back to No.3. That night, Fuchsia wakes up and sees Teg holding a gun to her. Wallace kicks Teg out, and Fuchsia makes amends with Nick and Nita, and flies out to Paris. When Delilah returns in December 2008, she starts a hate campaign against Nick and Nita, and throws Nita out. Nick spends Christmas at No.3 with Wallace & Nita. In February 2009, Nick, & Nita are beaten up by Denzil, by command of Delilah. Maria, Tess & Tina also get caught up in the brawl. In May 2009, Nick and Nita set up The Tumpetty in 1B Hole Street, however plans are dashed when Mrs Lacey returns and says it's not allowed, so they resite to an abandoned building at the end of the street. In August 2009, Nick and Nita get married, and Nita moves into 5 Poshnob Place where Nick is now living. In January 2010, Nick and Nita move into 4 Hole Street. A week later, three girls named Amii, Tia & Kales turn up in the garden, and are taken in by the young couple. In February 2010, Nita suspects that Nick is seeing Alice Sandwich, and leaves Nick temporarily and goes round and hurts her with scissors, however nothing had happened. Also in May 2010, Nick's long lost sister Mareon moves in, until December. In January 2011, the girls move back in with their mother, & Nick and Nita are alone again, and they move into No.1. In March 2011, Nita suspects something is wrong with Nick, and finds out that they're seeing another woman, Alex Rotten Disco. When Nita comes face to face with Alex, Alex insults her, and Nick throws her out. Nita goes back living at No.3 with Wallace. In May 2011, Nita goes round and tries to stab Alex, however is pulled off by Wallace. Nita goes into A deep depression after this. Nick goes round with a present for Nita on her birthday in November 2011, and Alex gets suspicious. Alex questions Nick whenever they go out, and this culminates in Christmas Day 2011 when Nita asks Nick if they will take her back, and Alex punches Nita to the ground. In February 2012, Fuchsia returns and is shocked at the state on Nita. In July 2012, No.3 & No.5 collapse, leaving Nita, Fuchsia & Wallace trapped underneath. Nick rescues them. In October 2012, Nick asks Nita if she'll take them back and if she'll marry them. Nita is pleased, and is even ok about living with Alex. The pair marry later than month. In November, Nick is suddenly killed after they get run over by Kim Beerden. This comes after Nita finds out she is pregnant. Nita resurrects Nick on Christmas eve 2012. In June 2013, Nita gives birth to a baby boy, Nicky. In January 2014, Nick, Nita, Amii, Tia, Kales, Nicky & Alex move back into No.4. In November 2014, Nita Also gives birth to a baby girl Karen. In February 2015, Fuchsia returns again, and Nita is shocked to learn that her cousin Brwnch is still alive. In August 2015, Nita finds out that Nick has been seeing Natalie Murphy behind her back, after Kales finds out, and leaves, taking Karen with her. In December 2015, Nita turns up in Hole Street and asks Nick to take her back. Nick is about to say yes, when suddenly she is stabbed by Alex Richards. She dies in front of all the neighbours, including Nick, Natalie, Wallace, Fuchsia, Delilah, Alex & Kales. Nick responds by hitting Alex R over the head with a brick, killing him too. Nick is very upset. In October 2016, Nick and Maria spot Nita on a day trip to London. When they approach her, Nita threatens them with a gun! Nita tries to get her partner Timothy to go down and shoot Nick, however he fails, and Nita shoots him, killing him. Nita comes back to see Nick In November, and is disdainful of Natalie, who tells her to look after Nick. Nick and Nita kiss outside No.4 before she goes to live with her grandmother in Scotland. In November, after Nick tries to kill themself, Nick phones Nita and tells her to return. Nita returns the following day, much to the delight of Nick. Nick tells Nita about everything that has happened in the last two years and Nita tells them that she's coming back. Nita returns a week later. The pair remarry in April 2018. In May 2018, Nita gives birth to another son, Bobby, however gives him to Leigh Dawn after her baby dies. In February 2019, Nita is unimpressed when Evan, one of Nick's other sons, comes out as transgender. She continues to talk to the others, but refuses to even speak to Evan/Elle. In May 2019, Nick finally confronts her, and she tells him she doesn't like transgender people, as her cousin Brwnch was. She also refers to Elle as a freak. Nick and the children leave and move in with Kales & Amii. Nita moves back into No.3. Also, around this time, Nita's half brother Swibber moves in with them. In December 2019, Swibber kidnaps Fuchsia & Nita, and holds them hostage on the edge of a cliff, however is stopped by Wallace, who kicks him off. In January 2020, Fuchsia & Nita announce that they are leaving permanently to stay with Gliggle in Scotland. Nita makes peace with Elle and Nick on the day they're leaving. They leave for Scotland, with Nick, Wallace, Stella, Katherine, Hayli, Nicky & Karen waving them off. Kill Count Ronnie - shot = 1 Background Info In November 2008, Nita first appeared. Nita was instantly popular with fans, and soon started a relationship with Nick Evans. The pair soon became the show's "supercouple". The pair controversially split in March 2011, after Nick began seeing Alex Rotten Disco (Karen David). The pair got back together in October 2012. However in May 2015, it was announced that Nita was leaving N&F after 7 years. She left in August, when she split up with Nick, after their affair with Natalie Murphy (Natalie J.). Nita made an unannounced return in December 2015, and the character was controversially killed off. The character was resurrected in October 2016, and left in November 2016, on the night that Barbara Hannah died after suffering from cancer. Nita returned unannounced in November 2017, Hannah had been resurrected by scientists. However, Nick and Nita split in May 2019 permanently after Nita began to be transphobic towards Evan/Elle Evans (Adam Greaves Neal). Barbara Hannah commented that she didn't like the transphobia storyline, as she was attracting a huge amount of controversy. In August 2019, it was announced that Nita would be departing permanently in early 2020, at the filming of the Swibber Squinteye storyline. Category:1990 Births Category:2008 Debuts Category:Evans Family Category:Squinteye Family Category:Murderers Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Lead Characters Category:CGI Characters Category:2020 departures Category:Controversial characters